indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Jacob Kingston
|death=1939, Odin |profession=Archaeology professor |allegiances=*Staff of Kings *Indiana Jones }} Professor Charles Jacob Kingston was a professor of archaeology at the University of Chicago, and was a mentor to Indiana Jones and Magnus Völler. He had disappeared in 1933 during a dig. His disappearance lead to a furious race between his two former pupils in 1939, who discovered him guarding the location of the Staff of Kings. Biography Kingston once did field work in the Paris Catacombs as a grad student. In 1922Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide, while teaching at the University of Chicago's Archaeology Department, Professor Kingston took two of his most promising students, Indiana Jones and Magnus Völler, to Panama with him in search of the Jade Sphere, an artifact which would in turn lead him to the Staff of Kings, his lifelong obsession. While on the expedition, Völler tried to steal artifacts from Kingston, creating an abrupt end to their relationship. In 1933, Kingston was considered to have disappeared on a search for the Staff. Kingston eventually reached the temple where the Staff was kept, and lived in the nearby village in Nepal, helping to ensure that the powers of the Staff did not fall into the wrong hands. At some point, Kingston was forced to use a wheelchair. Several months prior to Jones' and Völler's rival expeditions to Panama, Kingston returned to the region, visiting the Jungle Village, and hiding his notebook inside the Temple of the Cosmos. He then sent the Jade Sphere to Archie Tan, who hid it in Chinatown. In 1939, Kingston and the villagers met up with Jones and Maggie O'Malley, who were on the trail of the staff before Völler. However, Völler arrived with Nazi soldiers from the Odin and began attacking the town to get through to the temple. Kingston was captured by Völler and his crew, and brought aboard the zeppelin. After losing the staff to Völler, Jones managed to get aboard the Odin. Confronting Jones when he reached the bridge, Völler pulled his gun and aimed at his former classmate. The quick-thinking Kingston jumped in the way and was fatally shot saving Jones. Jones tended to Kingston, but the older professor died. Behind the scenes While created for the plot of Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings, the position of Kingston as Indiana Jones' mentor and the subsequent search for him was first brought into the franchise's canon by Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide. Christopher Goodwin provided the voice for Charles Kingston in the Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings. Kingston's death differs slightly in the different versions of Staff of Kings: *Wii/PS2 version: Kingston was on the bridge with Völler discussing the staff. Jones and O'Malley sneaked into the bridge, but are spotted by the pilot. Völler pulled his gun to fire on Jones, but Kingston got up from his wheelchair, grabbed Völler and was shot in the gut. Jones rushed to his side, but Kingston expired without saying anything important. *PSP version: While Jones was fighting Völler on the bridge, O'Malley found and freed Kingston. The two entered the bridge after Jones had defeated Völler in a fight. While Jones is distracted by their arrival, Völler picked up his machine gun, and attempted to fire on Jones. Kingston jumped out of his wheelchair and is gunned down, saving his former student. *DS version (similar to the PSP version): After Jones defeated Völler in a fight, O'Malley and Kingston arrived on the bridge together. Völler shot at Jones, but Kingston jumped in the way and got shot. Jones knocked Völler down, then knelt over his mentor, who told him to take the staff and protect it from Völler, and then died. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' Scavenger Hunt Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references Category:Archaeologists Category:Characters appearing in video games Category:Deceased Category:Faculty of the University of Chicago Category:Professors